The Mark Left From the War
by FlipWise
Summary: The last thing I heard him say was, 'Don’t forget about me. I will return.' I look at him now and see that was a lie.Sodapop was drafted to the war. After defending his country he returns, but is entirely a new person. Is this the Sodapop we all know and


1

The Mark Left From the War

A/N: Hey, just wanted to point something out. I know some people came across something S.E. Hinton said about Soda dying in Vietnam. Well, it ain't in a book, so it ain't official yet. Besides, this is fanfiction. Anywhere I think this will be a interesting story. R&R!

Chapter 1: A View Back (Ponyboy's Point of View)

1973...

It seemed like a movie. Like I was sitting down in the theater, by myself as usual, watching Paul Newman on the screen. But this film was starring me. No actually it was Sodapop who was starring. I always thought that he would be in a comedic situation, like he always was in. But this was dramatic, more of a tragedy. At least that's how me and Darry see it.

Sodapop was sitting on the couch, watching television with his shoes off as usual. I was sitting in the kitchen, finishing up the strange dinner that Soda had prepared for me. It had an okay taste but it was still strange looking. Darry was coming home late, I guess he was trying to get some extra money by working later than usual. He would probably need another massage from Soda when he got home.

As I was finishing the last portion of my meal, Darry walked in. My mouth was full so I just waved my hand slightly to say 'hi'. Darry replied back and I heard him tell Soda that he had some mail. Darry got back up to turn the porch light on in case one of the boys decided to walk in tonight. All of a sudden,

"Sodapop. It's something wrong?"

I looked in the direction of the living room. Something was bothering Sodapop. I wiped my mouth and got up from the table. I walked into the living room to see Darry with a slightly worried expression on his face. I turned to Soda with a dumbstruck expression on his face. He was reading a letter...Well I don't know if he was reading it or not. It looked like he was staring at it.

I desperately wanted to know what was on the letter. I then tried to read it from the back since it was facing the light. Before I could even try it. Soda put the paper down and looked at the both of us. After a long silence, he finally said something.

"I've been drafted."

That last quote ran throughout my mind and echoed constantly. My brother, my best sibling. Sodapop Curtis was being drafted. Why couldn't it be Steve or even Two-Bit. Take Tim Shepard for God sakes!

The rest of it seemed like a blur. When me and Darry went to see Sodapop off. Two-Bit and Steve came along too. That was the last time I saw my brother, and before he left for Vietnam, he turned to me and Darry. With his signature smile he said,

"Don't forget about me. I will return."

When I look at him now. It seems like a lie. Now I can remember when I had heard the best news that I had ever heard in my life. We were all in the living room. Darry was watching the television. President Nixon was going to make an announcement. Two-Bit was lying on the couch with his ribs taped up. He and Steve had ran into a rumble on the way over here. I gave up on rumbles a long time ago. Fights would only remind me of Sodapop fighting across the world. I wasn't even paying attention. I was just sitting on the floor day dreaming. The years Soda was gone, it seemed like everything was too quiet.

I didn't get into many arguments with Darry. They happened every once in a while, but we would both remind ourselves of what Sodapop would think of us. We already promised each other that there wouldn't be anymore arguing between us. My daydreaming was cut short when some words entered my ears that made my head shoot up.

"The war in Vietnam is over..."

I stared at the televison and then turned my head to Darry. He was staring at the television with he mouth open, but he was still smiling. Two-Bit was staring at the television and so was Steve. I turned back to Darry. I heard Two-Bit say,

"Did he just say..."

"He did. I damn sure heard him say it," answered Steve.

"Darry!" I nearly shouted. "The war's over. Does that mean-"

"Yes it does, Pony!" said Darry with a smile. "Sodapop's coming home!"

I jumped up and ran towards Darry. We caught each other and I ended up in a bear hug. It was the tightest that anyone had ever squeezed me, but I didn't care. I heard Two-Bit yell out the same way he yelled when he was happy. Steve nearly did the same and they both were wild enough to wake up the entire neighborhood. But that wouldn't bother me either. All I knew was that my brother was coming home.


End file.
